Midnighters 4 the aftermass
by writerofbooks12
Summary: umm...well i thought up some stuff about what could have happened after the 3rd book of midnighters... so yeah... disclamer: these charactars are NOT mine, they are Scott Westerfeld's who rocks my socks soo.... i hope i did that rite. heres the story
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogue **

Jessica's eyes widened in fear as she stared into the bolt of lightning. They were in Elgin, Illinois on an old rickety building in the middle of town. It was midnight, and Dess had found the coordinates to another midnight.

Jonathan had taken her flying and they saw the bolt of lightning. Dess had a theory that if she touched another lightning bolt, then she might be spiraled back into the regular world again. Melissa just stood at the edge of the rooftop, softly massaging her temples.

Jonathan had opposed of it, but everyone else was up for it.

And now, as she stared into it, gripping Jonathan's hand tightly, his midnight gravity flowing through her, she wasn't so sure.

She let go and pushed him back so he wasn't in the way.

She stared at her palm, the one she'd scorched on the other lighting bold almost two years ago.

Slowly, and ever so gradually, she stepped forward. She reached forward, her heart beating like a metronome, and touched the bolt of lightning.


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1**

Jessica risked a glance behind her as she ran from the police. Okay, so this town had curfew rules too. As if she'd known that.

Panting hard, she banked left and hid behind a tree that looked promising. She fell down hard, landing just out of sight from the police car.

She glimpsed at her watch. Quarter to midnight.

Midnight was one of the saddest times for her now. Before the accident, it had been her and Jonathan's eternal playground. Then she'd touched the bolt of lightning and was thrown into the midnight world 25/7.

Then during another midnight in another town, Dess had forced her to touch another bolt of lightning and now she was constantly on the run, from the police and whatever else nature had in store for her.

She looked at her watch again...five more minutes untill the time of night that left her depressed for hours.

She heard voices coming torward her. She pressed the back tightly against the tree.

She sat there for several minutes. What scared her was when the old familiar shudder of the blue time came rushing in around her.

Jessica frowned, very shocked by the sudden change of everything, blue light seeming to shine from the inside of every object.

She finally got it. She'd found another blue time! She stood up quickly and walked arond the tree. The lady was standing right in front of the tree, a frustrated look on her dark face. Jessica walked behind her, looking around the area.

Then, suddenly, the rush of regular time came rushing around her.

"Well, guess she's not over here," said the lady. Jessica heard her turning around.

She made a frightened noise and then regained her senses and grabbed Jessica by the arms, clipping them together with handcuffs.

"I don't know what's up with you, kid, but you're going to jail!" she said angrily.

Jessica, then, was pushed roughly into the cab of the police cruiser.


	3. Chapter 2

**Prologue **

Jessica's eyes widened in fear as she stared into the bolt of lightning. They were in Elgin, Illinois on an old rickety building in the middle of town. It was midnight, and Dess had found the coordinates to another midnight.

Jonathan had taken her flying and they saw the bolt of lightning. Dess had a theory that if she touched another lightning bolt, then she might be spiraled back into the regular world again. Melissa just stood at the edge of the rooftop, softly massaging her temples.

Jonathan had opposed of it, but everyone else was up for it.

And now, as she stared into it, gripping Jonathan's hand tightly, his midnight gravity flowing through her, she wasn't so sure.

She let go and pushed him back so he wasn't in the way.

She stared at her palm, the one she'd scorched on the other lighting bold almost two years ago.

Slowly, and ever so gradually, she stepped forward. She reached forward, her heart beating like a metronome, and touched the bolt of lightning.


End file.
